dora_la_exploradorafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Anexo:Redoblajes de Dora, la exploradora
Etcétera Group |estudio_doblaje2 = DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción (Diálogos de Diego, Daisy y Alicia) |direccion_doblaje1 = Fernando Márquez |direccion_doblaje2 = Miguel Ángel Flores (Doblaje mexicano - diálogos de Diego, Daisy y Alicia) |direccion_doblaje3 = Zaiko Webs (Redoblaje de 2015) |mezcla = |operador_tecnico = Fernando Márquez Jesús Hernández Zaiko Webs |traductor = Fernando Márquez |fecha_grabacion = 11 de marzo de 2007 (Redoblaje de 2007 con Diálogos de Diego, Daisy y Alicia) Junio de 2010 (Redoblaje de 2010) Marzo de 2011 (Redoblaje de 2011) Enero-Septiembre de 2012 (Redoblaje de 2012) Febrero-Agosto de 2015 (Redoblaje de 2015) |doblaje_español = TV Azteca / Azteca International Corporation (Doblaje mexicano - diálogos de Diego, Daisy y Alicia) Grupo Imagen Multimedia (Redoblaje de 2015) |pais = Venezuela México (Diálogos de Diego, Daisy y Alicia) |origen = Estados Unidos |año = }} Los Redoblajes de Dora, la exploradora son un programa de televisión que ha grabado los episodios de las 5 temporadas de Dora, la exploradora con un nuevo doblaje. 'Redoblajes' Desde que Nickelodeon Latinoamérica adquirió la serie en el año 2000, dos años antes de que se le cambiaran los nombres mostrados. Sobre el número, se veía AZTECA y al pie del logo, el numeral TRECE en mayúsculas, ambos en tipografía Futura. A los lados, dos puntos centrales en la izquierda y derecha, debido a que Azteca Trece no le entregó a Nickelodeon todos los episodios que se habían doblado hasta ese momento cuando el canal cambió de nombre, y sólo algunas temporadas completas les entregaron dobladas. Las únicas temporadas que no se les entregó dobladas eran las temporadas 3 y 4, sin embargo Nickelodeon pudo transmitir la temporada 3 ya que contaban con la colaboración del doblaje mexicano de esa temporada como respaldo. La primera grabación del doblaje al español de los episodios de la tercera y cuarta temporada de la serie consistió en el redoblaje de Lion, el león del circo, Dora tenía un corderito y La aventura del cuento de hadas de Dora, a las 3 de la tarde del domingo 11 de marzo de 2007. Dicho doblaje al español de estos dos países entre México y Venezuela fue realizada en la presentación del doblaje al español en el Cómic Internacional de la Ciudad de México. Con el propósito de ir redoblando el episodio Dora y Diego al rescate, el cual se había grabado por primera vez en México, en colaboración en Venezuela a mediados del año 2005, en abril de 2007 se decidió trasladar el doblaje al español de este episodio a la ciudad de México y al estudio DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción donde se doblarían las voces de Diego, Daisy y Alicia y Bebé Jaguar, bajo la dirección de Fernando Márquez. Redoblaje de 2007 El miércoles 2 de mayo del 2007, se anunció la modificación de la imagen y el logotipo del canal. El logo antecesor, aunque no dista mucho del anterior, mantiene las caracteristicas del emblema anterior; en el caso de su imagen, que solamente le quitaron las palabras de "Azteca" y "Trece", poniendo en su lugar un circulo azul con fondo blanco donde se encuentra el número maya. Bajo el logo, incluye el nombre del canal en cuestión: "Azteca 13, Vive la tele". En los promocionales estarán apareciendo los diversos elementos del talento de TV Azteca. Su frase de identificación fue "Azteca 13: Vive la Tele" y, hasta el 25 de junio de 2011 por 4 años, su logotipo tenía movimiento. Después de doblar Go, Diego, Go! en DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción y anunciar la modificación del logotipo del canal, Azteca 13 mandó a redoblar la tercera y cuarta temporada con el elenco de aquel momento, para transmitirlos en horario normal de lunes a jueves. Y debido a que no habían sido transmitidos en ese canal hasta ese momento, fueron promocionados como episodios nuevos cuando debutó al aire la novela "Mientras haya vida". Por eso, la primera y segunda temporada fueron transmitidas por Cadena 3 para transmitirlas en horario normal de lunes a sábado a las 7:30 de la mañana, sólo que el último capítulo "Lost City" de la segunda temporada fue transmitido con el redoblaje el lunes 14 de mayo de 2007 a la 1:30 de la tarde por Azteca 13. Luego de que los dos estudios de doblaje: Etcétera Group y DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción doblaran conjunto el redoblaje de la tercera y la cuarta temporada de la serie, el director de doblaje mexicano, Miguel Ángel Flores hizo un trato con los operadores técnicos venezolanos: Fernando Márquez y Jesús Hernández para grabar a sus personajes principales con el redoblaje a partir del domingo 11 de marzo de 2007 hasta el 20 de octubre de 2012. Redoblaje de 2010 thumb|222px|[[Gérardo Vásquez en el proceso del redoblaje de "A Blue Morpho Butterfly is Born".]] El 22 de enero de 2010, el Canal 11 del Instituto Politécnico Nacional presentó un pre-estreno del episodio Atrapa a los bebés de la cuarta temporada, aún doblado al español con la voz de Manuel Díaz, quien todavía doblaba a Diego a través del episodio The Dream of Berry Hunt de la quinta temporada de la serie a las 10:30 de la noche, manteniendo las demás voces grabadas al español en México y añadiendo subtítulos en inglés mientras en la versión original hablan en español y en el doblaje al español, dicen los demás diálogos en inglés con subtítulos en español. En 2010, se redoblaron seis episodios más que Azteca 13 nunca transmitió, los episodios de la cuarta temporada "Shy Rainbow", "Super Babies", "Catch the Babies", "Dora's Got a Puppy", "Super Spies 2: The Swiping Machine" y "Save Diego" después de haber modificado la imagen y el logotipo del canal el miércoles 2 de mayo de 2007 porque el logotipo que tiene el número "13" le quitó las palabras de "Azteca" y "Trece" en la fuente tipográfica Futura con dos puntos a la izquierda y la derecha al nombre del canal, que siempre, en forma circular, rodean este logotipo para que constara de un círculo azul con fondo blanco donde se encuentra el número maya y bajo el logo, incluyera el nombre del canal en cuestión: "Azteca Trece, Vive la tele". Fueron transmitidos dentro del episodio Dora's Big Birthday Adventure y al igual que el redoblaje de la primera temporada de Go, Diego, Go! fueron transmitidos como episodios nuevos. En 2010, Azteca 7 mandó a redoblar con el elenco de ese entonces 2 capítulos que al parecer por cuestión de licencias no había podido transmitir: Three Little Condors y A Blue Morpho Butterfly is Born. Ambos episodios de la primera temporada de Go, Diego, Go! también fueron estrenados a través de la película de televisión de la serie, Dora's Big Birthday Adventure. El 1 de noviembre de este mismo año, también se redobló el promocional de la modificación de la imagen y el logotipo de Azteca 13 donde aparecerían todos los personajes de la serie así como en los episodios de la tercera y cuarta temporada viendo que aparecía el número "13" en sistema de numeración maya con el nombre del canal en la forma circular que incluían las palabras de "Azteca" y "Trece" con dos puntos a la izquierda y a la derecha en la fuente tipográfica Futura que solamente desaparecieron de su imagen, poniendo en su lugar un círculo azul con fondo blanco donde se encuentra el número maya para que al final bajo el logo, incluyera el nombre del canal en cuestión con una tipográfica diferente: "Azteca Trece, Vive la tele" durante el estreno de la telenovela "Mientras haya vida" que estuvo en el primer lugar, mientras que el segundo sería presentado en el noticiero Hechos. El 7 de noviembre de 2011, TV Azteca y su canal de televisión, Azteca 13 firmaron una alianza estratégica para transmitir el episodio de la cuarta temporada Catch the Babies con el redoblaje del 2010 a las 2 de la tarde en la zona sur y norte y a la 1 de la tarde en la zona centro a través de Azteca América con sus transmisiones en todas las ciudades de de los estados del norte de México. Redoblaje de 2011 En 2011, Azteca Trece mandó a redoblar las temporadas 1, 2, 3 y 4 para que las voces de esa temporada fueran las mismas que las de ese momento. Éste redoblaje fue el más controvertido de todos. El redoblaje fue transmitido dos veces en el 2011, después Nickelodeon volvió a transmitir la segunda y cuarta temporada con el doblaje original de Venezuela y doblaje mexicano, pero nuevamente han empezado a transmitir el redoblaje de estas temporadas el 25 de junio de 2011 cuando después de la Copa Oro 2011, el logotipo del canal cambia. El águila estilizada de Televisión Azteca se adopta como logotipo del canal, simplemente agregando debajo el nombre “azteca trece”, en minúsculas. El logotipo tiene la misma animación que la cortinilla utilizada para presentar sus programas. Fue adoptado hasta las diez de la noche en UTC-6 en todo México (durante toda la transmisión del último partido de la Copa Oro, la esquina superior derecha estuvo vacía, al no estar disponible). En el 2013, la animación del logotipo cambia, al igual que sus cortinillas. Con motivos de que la organización noticiosa que pertenece a la empresa de televisión mexicana TV Azteca, Fuerza Informativa Azteca cambiara su nombre a "Azteca Noticias" el 27 de septiembre del año pasado, Azteca Trece mandó a redoblar dichas primeras 4 temporadas entre los meses de marzo y noviembre de 2011. Por decisión de Azteca 13 se realizaron 2 versiones de las 4 temporadas de la serie, una con el doblaje original y otra con el redoblaje. El nuevo doblaje se estrenó el 2 de julio de 2011 a las 10 de la noche, en su versión grabada dentro de la temporada 6. Redoblaje de 2012 Con intenciones de que las cableoperadoras como Cablecom, Megacable, Telecable, Cablemás TeleSur Jalisco y Cablevisión Monterrey, bajaran las señales de los canales de TV Azteca a las 4:40 de la tarde del 13 de febrero, debiéndose a que bajo el argumento de que la televisora del Ajusco pretendía exigir cobrar la transmisión de sus señales, aunque pasando dos años desde que los episodios de la cuarta temporada "We're the Best Team Ever" y "Blown Away Boots" cambiaron sus nombres a "We're a Team!" y "Dora and Diego to the Rescue" en Estados Unidos, Nickelodeon mandó a redoblar los tres episodios de la quinta temporada como: "Dora's Big Birthday Adventure" y "The Mayan Adventure" en julio y "Dora's Save the Chrystal Kingdoom" en octubre de 2012. Por decisión de Nickelodeon se realizaron 2 versiones del doblaje al español de los 3 episodios, una con el doblaje original y otra con el redoblaje. El nuevo doblaje se estrenó el 19 de septiembre a las 10 de la mañana y el 12 de diciembre de 2012 a la 1 de la tarde. Debido al retiro de Rebeca Aponte -acontecida en el año 2012-, una vez que terminó de grabar su participación tras el regreso de Elena Díaz Toledo al doblaje de la voz de Grandma en la temporada 6- , sus personajes Guillermo y la madre de Dora fueron cedidos a Melanie Henríquez y Maythe Guedes, respectivamente. Al haber grabado a los personajes de la serie el año pasado en todos los capítulos del redoblaje de 2011, Azteca Internacional mandó a redoblar los dichos episodios "A Booboo on the Pygmy Marmoset" en enero y "Diego and Baby Humpback to the Rescue" en septiembre de 2012, respectivamente. Por decisión de Azteca 7 se realizaron 2 versiones de los 2 episodios, una con el doblaje original y otra con el redoblaje. El nuevo doblaje se estrenó el 18 de marzo de 2012 a las 10 de la mañana y el 4 de noviembre a las 8:00 de la mañana. Mientras tanto, durante la tarde del día 13 de febrero de éste año, debido a planes de cobrar las transmisiones de las señales de Azteca 7 y Azteca 13, las empresas de cable en México desincluyen los canales de TV Azteca y los episodios de Go, Diego, Go! y los de la serie grabados con el redoblaje por el hecho de que "la televisora del Ajusco exige cobrar una de las tarifas por la transmisión de sus señales". A finales de octubre, algunas cableras logran retornar los canales. En abril del 2012, el Canal 34 del Estado de México mandó a redoblar con el elenco de ese entonces el capítulo "Montain Star", que no habían podido transmitir. Finalmente, un año después el capítulo empezó a ser transmitido con el redoblaje el 10 de septiembre de 2013. Redoblaje de 2015 En el 2015, Nickelodeon y Nick Jr. Latinoamérica decidieron comenzar a transmitir las temporadas de la 1 a la 8 (las cuales habían sido transmitidas por estos dos canales hasta el lanzamiento de la nueva serie de Nickelodeon, Dora y sus amigos en la ciudad, la cual se dio a conocer estrenándose el 2 de febrero de 2015). Sin embargo, mientras tanto, los episodios de la tercera y cuarta temporada (con el redoblaje de 2007) fueron transmitidos con los elementos del idioma inglés en la versión doblada al español, lo cual fue recibido por los espectadores, por lo cual decidieron traducirlos con subtítulos en español. Se explica la razón por la cual se hizo este redoblaje, ya que el canal tiene varios fragmentos del episodio Dora y Diego al rescate de esa temporada con los redoblajes de 2007 y el año 2011 sin censura en la señal del Canal 13 de TV Azteca. También se redobló el episodio Atrapa a los bebés para emitirlo en la señal de Nick Jr. por el canal 45 del servicio básico y el 118 de Cablecom en la ciudad de Orizaba, Veracruz. Este redoblaje fue realizado bajo la dirección de Fernando Márquez en la ciudad de Caracas, Venezuela y en México, D.F. bajo la dirección de Zaiko Webs, y fue estrenado en la señal de Nick Jr. Latinoamérica el 9 de marzo de 2015 a las 5:30 pm. El redoblaje inició el 2 de febrero de 2015 en el estudio Etcétera Group en Caracas, Venezuela, bajo la dirección de Fernando Márquez y en DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción en la Ciudad de México bajo la dirección de Zaiko Webs, al mismo tiempo del estreno de la nueva serie animada de Nickelodeon, Dora y sus amigos en la ciudad en Latinoamérica. Lileana Chacón y Leisha Medina grabaron los primeros loops de Guillermo e Isabela Márquez, los hermanos de Dora respectivamente el jueves 5 de febrero. Hacia el 28 de agosto, el doblaje avanzó hasta los episodios 13 y 16 de la tercera temporada El día especial de Botas y ¡Boo! respectivamente. Entre los meses de marzo y agosto de 2015, la empresa Grupo Imagen Multimedia ordenó hacer otro redoblaje a los 8 episodios de la cuarta temporada: El primer viaje de Dora, Botas al rescate, Confusión de estaciones, Daisy, La Quinceañera, Super Bebés, Atrapa a los bebés, La aventura del cuento de hadas de Dora y ¡Somos un equipo!, para ser emitidos vía streaming en las estaciones afiliadas a Cadena Tres por el canal 128 de Cablemás y el canal 118 de Cablevisión (ahora Izzi Telecom), aparentemente porque no solamente poseían la licencia para transmitir los episodios con su doblaje original y con el redoblaje de 2007 o con el redoblaje de 2011, sino más bien con el redoblaje de 2015. Finalmente, los episodios comenzaron a ser transmitidos por primera vez con el redoblaje el 3 de mayo de 2015, mientras que los dos episodios restantes fueron emitidos el 12 de septiembre del mismo año. En marzo de 2015, también se hizo otro redoblaje al mismo episodio de la cuarta temporada Montaña Estrella, para ser emitido vía streaming en las estaciones afiliadas al Canal 28 de la Ciudad de México, aparentemente porque no poseían las licencias para transmitir el episodio con el redoblaje de 2012 sino también con el doblaje original. Finalmente, el episodio comenzó a ser transmitido por primera vez con el redoblaje el 28 de junio de 2015. En abril de este mismo año, debido a planes de haber ganado la licitación para las nuevas cadenas de televisión por parte de Grupo Imagen Multimedia y Grupo Radio Centro, Cadena Tres mandó a redoblar los episodios de la cuarta temporada Daisy, La Quinceañera, Cazador de estrellas, Dora tiene un perrito y Mejores amigos, y fueron transmitidos los días 6, 13, 14 y 20 de junio. Reparto 'Voces adicionales' *Anna Bucci *Andrea Navas *Angel Lugo *Carlos Pinto *Carlos Vitale (hasta 2013) *Evaluna Castro *Gabriela Belén *Gabriela Mujica *Georges Zalem *Gherald De Fonseca *Héctor Indriago *Juan Guzmán *José Granadillo *Judith Noguera *Karla Quintero *Lileana Chacón *Luis Miguel Pérez (hasta 2012) *María José Estévez *Mariangny Álvarez *Melanie Henríquez *Rebeca Aponte *Reinaldo Rojas *Rolman Bastidas *Sofía Narváez *Úrsula Cobucci *Víctor Amaya *Yasmil López *Yensi Rivero (hasta 2011) *Yojeved Meyer Categoría:Anexos Categoría:Doblaje venezolano Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Doblajes en colaboración Categoría:Redoblajes